


All I want is you

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Karaoke, M/M, merry christmas yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Barry decides drunken karaoke is the best time to confess his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays yall

Barry was almost positive that this song would be the one to finally woo Ross, but he needed to confirm with someone who grew up with Christmas. Barry turned around, tapping Arin on the shoulder. Arin swatted the hand away and Barry tried again. Finally Arin pulled off his headphones, but didn’t turn around. “Hey, Arin. Um, I’m gonna sing a Christmas song for someone and I wanna get your opinion.”

Arin snorted, “Like you couldn’t decide yourself?”

Barry blushed as Ross perked at the interaction. “Um, I never dealt with Christmas songs. I mean, yeah they played on the radio, but my parents usually turned it off or put in a cassette or something. I didn’t grow up with them.”

Arin sighed. “Fine,” he huffed sarcastically. Arin scanned the title. “Is this for like someone special or is this for like a friend? Because that will definitely change the meaning, y’know.”

Barry scratched at his beard, trying to be subtle, “I’m trying to woo someone. And was wondering if this would be a good song for that.”

Arin nodded, “Okay. This would be a fine song. I mean, there’s other songs I can suggest if you give you me a bit more about your relationship. Like one is about this guy who had an unrequited love last year and now he’s gonna make sure they get together this year, or something. I don’t remember it that well. It’s _Last Christmas_ or something. Just look it up.”

Arin turned back to his computer as Barry did the same, typing in the song into the search bar. Barry looked through the lyrics before deciding that the song was not at all what he wanted to tell Ross. He wanted to woo Ross, not tell him to fuck off. Barry went back to the first song he picked, playing it on loop to get the timing done as finished the video, making it ready to publish. As he got ready for the next video, Barry hit pause on the song. He clicked back to the newest video, one he and Ross had done for Steam Train.

Barry played the video through the first time, letting himself get drawn back into the memory of the episode. When the video end abruptly, Barry frowned before getting to work. He had a love-hate relationship with videos with Ross. He loved listening to the man talk about this or that, adding commentary to Barry’s stories, but hated how long it took to edit them, opting to listen to the audio than actually editing.

Barry was about half way done when people started to say good bye. Barry waved, but didn’t look up from his computer. At three-quarters, Barry noticed it was only him, Dan, and Ross still around. “Where did everyone go?” Barry asked no one in particular.

Ross snorted and Barry froze ever so slightly. “They already left. We’re the only ones left. And speaking of left, we should probably leave soon too.” Ross rubbed his eyes before moving to the rest of his face. “Fuck it. I’m leaving now. So if you wanna leave, get ready.”

Dan grumbled something before commenting, “Stupid people and carpooling.” Barry raised an eyebrow and Dan laughed, “I mean, don’t get me wrong. It’s nice having someone else drive, but sometimes I wish I brought a car, y’know.” Dan stretched and yawned. Walking over to the desks, Dan placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder, “C’mon. I’m not leaving you here because it’ll be like an hour later and you’ll call me up asking for a ride back and I will happily leave your ass here.”

Barry playfully shoved Dan away before turning to Ross. “I’m almost done. Give me like ten minutes?”

Ross shook his head, grabbing things off his desk, “Nope. I’m leaving now, whether you like it or not.” Barry begged once more. “Hey, Dan, did you hear anything?” Ross stared Barry in the eyes, causing the younger man stand abruptly.

A few things were knocked around and fell over, but Barry paid no mind as he practically ran to the bathroom. Ross turned to Dan, who shared his same concern and confusion. Barry jumped at the knock at the door, but didn’t open it, calling to the knocker instead.

“Uh, Barry, you okay?” Ross’s voice sounded into the bathroom, heavily muffled.

Barry swallowed a few times. “Uh, uh, yeah. I’m okay. Just a bit of something not agreeing with me, y’know. I’ll be out in a bit.” Barry heard Ross and Dan talk with each other, but nothing definitive. Barry was tempted to press his ear against the door, but turned it down when another knock came.

“Barry? We’re gonna wait for you, but don’t take that long, okay?”

Barry stared in the mirror, absolutely positive Ross had read his mind in those few seconds. The stone in his stomach grew, thinking that Dan and Ross could be snickering behind his back. Barry shook his head, _You’ve known them for how long? They wouldn’t be that childish. Right? Right._ Barry coughed, hoping to loosen the stone, which had shrunk. Barry opened the door and saw Ross shuffling his feet, possibly getting ready to knock again.

Ross blinked at the suddenly open door. “Oh? You’re good?” His face changed from concern to teasing, “Because I don’t want you throwing up in my car. I just cleaned it.”

Barry tried to stay friendly and light-hearted, “I’ll try not to.” Ross walked with Barry back to the front of the office, where Dan was messing with his shoe.

Dan perked up at the footsteps, smiling at Barry who seemed better in his book. “You don’t look dead, so that’s gotta count for something.” Barry reflexively wrapped an arm around his stomach. “Or maybe not.” Dan finished wrestling with his shoe, “I’m ready when you are. We just gotta get the lights and we’ll be good, right?”

Barry nodded, trying to suppress any previous embarrassment, but his stomach continued to twist into knots. Barry tried to focus on anything but his current situation. His mind jumped to singing to Ross and his mind immediately played out that Ross laughed at him. Barry’s face remained neutral as he felt himself being betrayed. His mind snapped to the present as Dan nudged him, telling him to shut off his computer.

Barry nodded, his mind full of fuzz. He quickly saved the video, partially edited. Closing the rest of programs, Barry hovered over the last one, a single tab open to Mariah Carey’s _All I want for Christmas is You_. Barry let his thoughts of Ross’s mockery fill his head as he closed the tab.

Barry turned to see Dan and Ross grinning at him. Barry thought his stomach couldn’t sink any further, but he was wrong.

Ross spoke first, side-eyeing Dan. “You listening to Christmas music, huh?”

Dan returned the glance, “I never knew you liked Mariah Carey.”

Barry debated whether the debate of his privacy would be worth it. Deciding it wasn’t, Barry admitted to the real reason he was listening to it, “I want to impress someone, okay?”

It certainly wasn’t the answer they were expecting, sending Dan into a fit of giggles. “With Mariah Carey?”

Barry folded his arms. “Yes. I mean, Christmas is in like a week or something, right? Why not choose a Christmas song?”

Ross held up his hand, stopping Dan’s next comment. “I see where you’re coming from, but if you think this will woo her, then go for it. I’m not gonna guarantee that she won’t laugh in your face, but go for it. I think you can pull it off.”

Dan smiled, following Ross’s lead. “Yeah. I can even help you nail all the right notes and shit. It’ll be great. You will woo the shit out of her.” Barry gave an uneasy smile. “Now are you going to tell us her name?”

Barry paled. He couldn’t say Ross; that would be awkward. Barry shuffled through any girl’s names he could think of. “Michelle,” he blurted out the name of one of his exes.

Dan nodded, “I can work with that. Now, let’s get you home in bed. Don’t want you to get any sicker than you are.”

They walked to the car, Dan and Barry arguing over shotgun before Barry conceded. Barry got comfortable, ready for a silent ride back. Ross turned around before starting the car, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Barry turned away from Ross, nodding. Ross glanced in the rearview mirror, “If you want, I can maybe get a couple of other songs, so you have a back-up.” Barry nodded again, shutting out the rest of the conversation.

That’s the way Barry was for the remainder of the week, in and out of conversations, nodding his way through them. At the end of the week, few people stayed after 3pm, hoping to break away before rush hour. But Barry had brought the car today, so he could stay particularly late and avoid most people. Ross, unfortunately, had the same idea.

It was pushing 8 pm when Ross stretched before calling out to Barry. “Wanna get some dinner or are you leaving soon?” Barry shrugged, not looking over his shoulder at the older man. “C’mon, Barry. You gotta talk to me and everyone else eventually. You can’t ignore us forever.”

Barry finally turned, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips. “I’m not avoiding anyone. I just need some time to myself.”

Ross sighed, throwing himself in his chair. “But that’s all we ever give you, space.” Ross folded his arms, “Seriously, dude, you need to talk to us. You’ve been acting weird since Tuesday. Did something happen with what’s-her-name?”

“Michelle?” Barry tested, hoping he remembered the lie right. Ross nodded before putting his face in his hands; he certainly loved the theatrics. “Yeah. Something did happen.” Barry hoped this would stop Ross’s prodding, “We broke up. Wednesday. Over text.”

Ross opened his mouth. “Shit, man. That really sucks. I’m sorry.”

Barry turned back to his computer. “It’s whatever. Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Ross knew when to end the dramatics and focus on the important things. He pulled himself out of his chair and stood next to Barry’s desk, leaning against lightly. “It sounded like you really liked this girl. Sorry it ended that way. Break-ups are never fun.”

Barry snorted, eyes not moving off the screens, “Easy for a married man to say.”

“Yes because Holly was the only person in the entire history of the world that I dated. Because I never dealt with a shitty break-up with someone I really fell for.” Barry pulled into himself. “Sorry. This isn’t about me. This is about you. Now how are we gonna get you over her?”

Barry raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine, just moping. Thank you very much.”

Ross pulled on Barry’s arm. “Nah. That’s too lame. We gotta do something just a tad crazy.” Ross paused, letting his hand slip off. “Oh! We can get a bit drunk and sing really shitty karaoke and that’s how you’ll get over her.” Before Barry could protest, Ross had already gone back to his desk, grabbing keys and his wallet. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Barry sighed and wondered if he could just slip out and go home. His heart pinged with guilt. Ross was just trying help Barry get over a non-existent ex. Well, she did exist, but the break-up was years ago. Barry decided that if he was going to confess any sort of feeling to Ross, they both had to be a bit tipsy. He waited patiently, making a playlist and adding the Mariah Carey song towards the end.

Ross nudged the door open with his foot as he carried in two cases of beer. He set them down on Barry’s desk, looking particularly pleased with himself. He flashed the grin at Barry, “I got the good stuff. Got a playlist?” Barry nodded, holding up his phone. “Cool. Now let’s get drunk and sing off key to everything.” Ross grabbed Barry with one hand and a case with another, dragging him to the recording studio. “This way, no one can hear us,” a mischievous grin played along Ross’s lips.

Barry swallowed, his face heating up. “Did you really have to make it sound like that?” Ross gave a glance over shoulder before swinging the door open. Ross dropped the beer off on the table before leaving. Barry sighed as he messed with the set up before the playlist on his phone popped up on the screen.

Ross had been in the doorway, watching Barry work his magic. “You’re certainly more tech savvy than me.” Barry jumped slightly at the noise from the across the room. “Didn’t mean to scare you. Just glad one of us could set it up. Now let’s get started,” Ross waved a bottle opener in the air.

Barry waited as Ross opened two bottles. “Cheers, huh?” Ross nodded, clinking the bottles together, before taking a large swig. “So I didn’t know what to put on here, so I just searched karaoke on YouTube and put a bunch of songs on here.”

Ross shrugged as he kept drinking. He slammed the empty bottle down before Barry had finished his first. “C’mon. You gotta be faster than that if you want to get out of here before midnight.”

Barry laughed, “Doesn’t matter. I’ll either pass out or get a cab back.” Barry burped, “Because neither of us are gonna be able to drive if we each drink a case.” After each had three each, Barry started the playlist, starting the karaoke session. It was a song he had heard before, but didn’t know well enough to not fuck up.

Ross laughed, cheering him on. Once the song ended, Barry passed the toy microphone to Ross, who stood with a flourish. “Now, let me show you how it’s done.” The next song was an American classic that Ross didn’t know at all.

Barry laughed, falling off the couch. “How it’s done indeed.” Ross poked him with his foot, causing Barry to turn away, laughing harder.

This continued all the way to _All I want for Christmas is You_ , which luckily had been Barry’s turn. He may have been drunk at this point, but he was certainly still dreadfully nervous. The song started and Barry tried to remember the timing, staring at the bouncing star on the screen. Burps and hiccups disrupted the flow, but Barry pressed on, looking at Ross occasionally.

As the song end, Ross turned off the playlist, stumbling along the way. Ross stared at Barry, trying to make out his face. “Dude, what the fuck?”

Barry’s heart jumped to his throat as he stumbled to sit down next to the Australian. As he was beginning to sit, Ross made a sudden move and Barry sprawled out, landing on the taller man. Barry was inches from Ross’s face and drunk Barry made the ultimate decision and closed the gap. Barry was surprised how rough Ross’s lips felt despite seeming soft.

Ross seemed to finally click what was happening and forced the American off him. He rubbed his lips as he looked down at Barry on the floor. “What was that?” Barry said nothing, turning on his side. “Did you think I was, was what’s-her-face? Huh?”

Barry looked away from Ross, hoping that it could be written off a drunken mistake and nothing more, not Barry trying to confess anything to his married friend. Ross nudged Barry, tugging him onto his back. Barry stared past the hand waving in front of him, wishing that if any god or anything could hear him that they would just let this pass.

Ross eventually stood over Barry, feet straddling the other man’s waist. “I think you may have fucked up,” he hiccupped. “That song was not good. It was, was evil. Now come on. I’m not whatever her name is. I’m Ross and I’m your friend and we’re gonna finish this beer and we’re gonna be really loud and sing a lot.” Ross pulled on one of Barry’s hands, “C’mon, man. Let’s do this.”

Barry refused to move, “What if I knew?”

Ross stopped the tugging, dropping the hand. “Knew what?”

Barry stared at Ross, “That you weren’t Michelle.”

Ross fell down on the floor and Barry sat up, keeping eye contact. “You mean, you knew you kissed me?” Barry nodded. “Well, that would be really gay and I would, I dunno, laugh or something. I mean, you sang that song that you were gonna sing to Michelle. And you’re very drunk. You don’t know things. I don’t things either so y’know.”

Barry shook his head, “No, I kissed you. I kissed Ross. I didn’t kiss Michelle. She, she, I haven’t seen her in _years_.” Ross raised an eyebrow, or tried, raising both eyebrows and opened one eye slightly more. “That song was for you. I never wanted to be drunk, saying this. I love you, Ross.” Ross did as he said, laughing at the younger man. “I may be drunk, but I’m serious. I love you. None of this was about a stupid song for a stupid ex I haven’t talked to in years.”

Ross continued to laugh as Barry pulled into himself. “Glad to know I can’t tell you anything drunk or sober. Thanks, Ross.” Barry stumbled to his feet before Ross grabbed his pant leg. “Let go. I’m going home.”

Ross managed to calm down enough to not being laughing like a walrus. “No, man. You, you, you don’t understand. I think it’s funny that, that you chose such a shitty song.” Barry waited for Ross to continue, losing patience with the older man rather quickly. “You picked one of the most played song for this situation.”

Barry narrowed his eyes, “Well, you said it was good.”

“I said I would give you back-ups. Because it’s such a cheesy song. Everyone picks it. There’s like three other songs people pick and that’s about it.”

Barry sighed, “You wanted me to make a fool of myself, huh?”

Ross shook his head, “No. This girl probably would have swoon hard for you, but you should have chosen something better for me. I am a man with standards.”

“Says the man who bought the cheapest beer possible.”

Ross held up his hand, swaying with it, “It gets you drunk quicker. I’m an expert.” Ross waved his hand some more. “But seriously. You could have picked a better song for me. I love the, fuck what’s the word, the thought, I guess, of it. It’s cute and cheesy, just like you.”

Barry did a double take, “Wait, what?”

Ross shrugged, the alcohol clearly affecting him more now than before. “You’re really cute. Hairy beard and all.” Barry sat down next to Ross, leaning against a wall. “You do look good in beard. It’s like your signature or something. Is that the right word? It’s a weird word, signature. Say it. Signature, signature. C’mon, say it. Signature.” Barry mumbled out the word. “Isn’t it weird? Anyway, it’s sleep time. Good night.” With that, Ross curled up next to Barry, burying himself into Barry’s arm.

Barry lifted his arm, pulling Ross in. “I love you, Ross.”

Ross snuggled deeper into the man, “I love you too, Barry.”

Barry woke to whispers and a kink in his neck. Barry blinked the sleep out and heard several people shuffle out, snickering on the way. Barry shifted, shaking the Australian man awake in the process. Barry felt his stomach sink as he stretched, climbing to his feet. Dried drool was stuck in his beard, hair sticking up in random directions. Barry checked his phone, only to find it dead. Ross had finally stood, stretching, as Barry shuffled into the small hallway, a headache pounding behind his eyes.

Barry rounded the corner and Holly and Dan were whispering to each other, pointing to a phone. Barry opened his mouth to speak, but only jumbled words seemed to escape.

The two jumped before they tried to hide the phone. Dan spoke first, watching Holly stuff the phone into a pocket, “Hey. You’re awake.”

Barry nodded, but quickly stopped, feeling the world spin. “What are you doing here? What time is it?”

Holly took the reins, “It’s a little after midnight. You guys weren’t home or picking up, so we thought we would come make sure you guys were okay.” She turned to Dan, “We just didn’t think you guys had passed out drunk.”

Ross had stumbled his way to the group, leaning against Barry. “Holly?”

She gave a soft smile, “Hey, honey. I’m here to take you home now.” Ross leaned into Barry more, shoving his face in the crook of Barry’s neck. She pulled on Ross’s arm, “C’mon. Let’s get you home, okay?”

Ross held on to Barry like a child does to a parent, who’s leaving them alone for the first time. “No. I’m staying with Barry.”

Barry blushed furiously, “No, Ross. You gotta go home to your house and I gotta go home with Dan.” Barry tried to pry the older man off to no avail. “Unless Holly wants a sleepover, you need to let go.”

“Holly, let Barry come over.”

Barry looked at Holly and Dan, who looked at each other and shrugged. Barry, who was secretly glad at the agreement, reacted horrified at the decision. “Are you serious?”

Dan shrugged again, a smile on his lips, “It’ll be nice to have the place to myself for a night. I’ll bring all the hookers and it’ll be a giant orgy. It’ll be great.”

Holly nodded, “I don’t see the trouble with you staying a night. You’ve been over before.” She laughed as Ross nuzzled Barry some more, “And I don’t think Ross is gonna let go anytime soon.”

Barry gave into Ross’s pleadings before collecting his things, Ross in tow. He came back into the main office as Holly showed Dan something on her phone before tucking it away. “I got all my things and I think Ross has his, so we’re ready I think.”

Everyone filed out, entering the respective cars. Barry and Ross climbed into the backseat as Ross refused to be alone in the back or leave Barry alone. As the car started moving, Ross grabbed Barry’s face, “You know, your face is really nice, right?”

Barry looked into the review, hoping to catch Holly’s eye, but she kept humming to herself. “Uh, sure. I guess it’s nice.”

Ross nodded, “It’s really beautiful. You’re beautiful. I love you. You’re amazing and wonderful and fantastic and awesome and amazing an-”

“You’ve said amazing twice.”

“Well, then you’re twice amazing.”

Barry rolled his eyes, the pressure of the headache threating to burst. “Thanks. Now, can you be quiet? I have a killer headache.”

Ross nodded, changing his tune to a whisper, “You know that everything I said is true, right?” Barry nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “Okay. I love you, Barry. Sleep well.” Ross gave Barry a peck on the cheek before moving away slightly, still pressing into Barry.

When they arrived, Holly dragged Ross away from Barry to get him into pajamas. Barry stood around before taking a seat on the couch. Holly came back, placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder, startling him.

Holly laughed before holding out a glass of water and her closed fist. Barry gladly took the water and medicine, swallowing both almost too quickly, choking on some of the water. She sat down next to him, “So I’m guessing he told you, huh?”

Barry knitted his eyebrows, “Told me what?”

Holly tilted her head back and forth, seemingly caught in a debate. “His feelings, of course. I’ve never seen him that attached to someone other than me, that is. Yeah, he’ll grab onto people, but nothing that far.”

Barry felt stomach twist into knots. “Are you okay with all this?” He didn’t want to step on any toes or be the reason for a divorce between Holly and Ross.

Holly frowned slightly, “I don’t really understand of it. I mean, I’ve tried. But sometimes you just have to give in and accept the person you love. So yeah, I’m okay with it. We’ve talked about for like three hours after he told me he was poly-something. I can’t remember the word and, again, I tried wrapping my head around it and, like, some things make sense, but other things don’t.” She paused, turning to Barry, “I hope I’m making some sense. I know it was overwhelming for me the first time he talked about it.”

Barry nodded, feeling slightly better, but the sinking feeling hadn’t gone away. “Okay. Um, I actually was the first to confess.”

Holly blinked before settling into a smile, “Makes sense. Ross hasn’t been one for confessions.”

“Are you sure you’re 100 percent okay with everything?”

Holly laughed, patting Barry’s legs. “Ross asked who he could date and I told him as long as they didn’t try to involve me, I was fine with just about anyone. So yes, I’m sure. If you don’t try to drag me in, I couldn’t care less. So I guess that’s the only rule. Do not drag me into any part of your relationship.”

Barry raised an eyebrow as footsteps padded towards the couch. “You sure are open about this.”

Holly nodded as Ross threw his arms around Barry’s neck, hugging him from behind. “Are you going to sleep out here, Ross?” Ross shrugged, giving Holly a forehead kiss. “Well, make up your mind soon because I’m going to bed now.”

Ross tried to hop over the back of the couch, but just fell into Barry. “Hey, do you want to sleep together?” Barry blinked at Ross’s boldness. Ross rolled his eyes before shutting them, “I don’t mean fucking. I literally just mean sleeping in the same space.”

Barry nodded, “I figured as much. Seeing as we are very much hungover. But I’m okay to sleep alone.”

Ross got up before returning with a large blanket, “It wasn’t really a request.” He climbed back onto Barry, getting comfortable on the couch.

Barry decided that he was just gonna let the relationship evolve any which way and wrapped his arms around Ross.


End file.
